Wammy stories
by coolblue110
Summary: 7:00 AM Winchester, England 1988 I look up. The bells are very loud. Wammy has told me about them. I am so, so, small next to the big orphanage and church. From when L is nine up until he is eighteen in Wammy's House.


7:00 AM Winchester, England 1988

I look up. The bells are very loud. Wammy has told me about them. I am so, so, small next to the big orphanage and church.

10:00 AM Winchester, England 1988

I have figured out that the orphanage is not an orphanage at all. There are too many intelligent people here. I actually just had a heated discussion about my last case with a young boy around five, four years younger than me. He didn't look like something, couldn't even reach the floor, not that I can. But his mind, what a mind. He talked, his hands rubbing his temples, the whole time about how I was his role model after finding the serial killer on the rampage in the United States. He said it was the first time one of their own at Wammy's house, though I have been here not three hours, has resolved a case such as this one.

3:00 PM Winchester, England 1988

I guess I'm what you call popular. Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. People have been talking to me all day, some have tried to correct the way I sometimes sit, and I try to explain how I cannot have the kind of conversation they want to have when I do not sit like this. There are many older teenagers who look up at me. I feel no need to look down at them. Some of the littlest children watch me like an engrossing film.

10:00 PM Winchester, England 1988

Wammy has come to see how I am doing. I had pretended to be going to bed like all the other children. We all have spate rooms, except for a few who choose to stay together. Like the twin sisters down the hall, Fiona, and Felicity. I am actually sitting on my bed, thinking of how I would really like some of my parents strawberry cake. But I guess they are not around to make it anymore. It's still always going to be my favorite.

8:00 AM Winchester, England 1988

I found out they have strawberry cake here. A pleasant surprise.

2:00 PM Winchester, England 1989

There is a new baby here at Wammy's house. He has blond hair and has a liking to both the chocolate Wammy gave him as a treat for not biting him one day, and to me. I have been watching him closely for the past three months he has been here. He is small, but gangly as I am. Leah, one of the girls up the hall from me, plays with him sometimes. He seems to like to pull her long dark hair. She find it funny. She actually likes her hair being pulled from its roots? The boys like to rough house with him, who am I to stop them? Mihael Keehl, the boys name, likes to rough house with them. He shows brilliance, though. I will continue to watch him.

11:00 AM Winchester, England 1990

I find Mello, the boys nick name he has come up for himself at such an early age, to be quite intriguing.

12:00 PM Winchester, England 1991

There is another new little boy. He is only but four weeks old and can sit up on his own. He is very, very, very small. He is an albino it looks like.

3:00 PM Winchester, England 1991

The little white haired boy is very intelligent. Only three months old and he can put together an entire puzzle together. Like Mello, who doesn't seem to like the boy much, he finds joy in one specific item. Toys. I've never been much for toys. But this boy, Nate River, loves to either play with toy cars or action figures. Sometimes, when he's tired, I see hi m sucking on the head of one of the action figures I gave him. He doesn't show much interest in the girls who always giggle and smile at him when he's playing with blocks or something equally young boy-ish. He also fined no interest in biting people and he completely ignores all the boys except for Mello and me.

6:00 PM Winchester, England 1991

Mello has taken a liking to a boy names Matt, also known as Mail. He will not tell me his last name, and hard as I try, the above average one year old will not budge. He will not even tell Mello his last name. Wammy is not telling me, either. He respects our privacy, letting all of us make up code names. The twins I talked about before made up code names like everyone else now, Fest and Farone.

7:00 PM Winchester, England 1991

Only three months after birth Nate River has spoken his first word.

"Near."

He said it over dinner tonight, I usually eat alone, but Mello, Matt, Fest, Farone, and West have come to sit with me. West was telling Fest about his new computer program and I was looking at Mello, Matt and….well, I guess Near said in a high pitched voice.

"Near."

Farone blinked and beamed. I turned my head slightly and Near stared back at me with almost blank eyes. He seemed to realize he had spoken. Mello and Matt kept right on talking, Matt playing his video game the whole time.

"Nice one, Near," I said.

8:00 AM Winchester, England 1992

West has pointed out that my voice is rather crackly today, and it's only getting worse. Classes are going to be near impossible. I think it's called my voice is changing. I think I see my life going down the tube already.

6:00 AM on a plain to India 1992

I'm going to India to see what I can do for my hundredth case. This one has caught my interest. There have been reports of jewelry and drugs being smuggled in and out of the country. Wammy has come with me. I have asked him to call me Deneuve and he has agreed.

12:00 AM Winchester, England 1994

I have chosen my top three successors. Near, Mello, and Matt. I am leaving Wammy's house soon.

6:00 PM Winchester, England 1995

It is Christmas. Mello has given me a card with his and my names on it. I like it and thanked him, he hugged my leg. Near has given me his favorite action figure, superman I think. I forget. I thanked him and he smiled before opening more of his gifts. Matt gave me a piece of cake he has made himself. It looks great. I can't wait to try it. I have given Mello three chocolate bars, and a soccer ball. Near had gotten a puzzle with my initial in the corner, he seems delighted. Matt has gone crazy over his new Game boy. I like seeing them happy, I'll miss them.

12:00 PM Winchester, England 1997-Graduation

I'm taking a picture with the other graduates. Nite, Fest, Farone, West, Miller, Gade, and Heph. I tried to smile in the picture but Fest pointed out I looked like I was in pain.


End file.
